Baby Hero 6
by teeceecee
Summary: Hiro's time reversal ray gun gets out of hand, turning half of the team back into children, including himself into a baby. Tadashi, Honey and Fred are the ones left to solve the problem, battling projectile vomit, late nights, bed wetting, dirty diapers and baby jokes all while trying to turn their friends back to normal. Teamfic. AU.
1. Well, That Happened

**Hey, guys! I had this idea swimming around my mind for a few weeks now and it wouldn't go until I wrote it down. Basically, it was just me thinking what would happen should any of the team's inventions get out of hand and how would they handle it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or the characters mentioned. They belong to Disney respectively but I would kill to have a Tadashi figurine.**

**Summary: Hiro's time reversal ray gun gets out of hand, turning half of the team back into children, including himself as a baby. Tadashi, Honey and Fred are the ones left to solve the problem, battling projectile vomit, late nights, bed wetting, dirty diapers and baby jokes while trying to turn their friends back to normal.**

* * *

><p>The lab felt crowded with the presence of the whole team there, including Tadashi. Afternoon sunlight filtered in, lighting up the space and highlighting the tiny dust motes swirling in the air, like lazy feathers twirling in a nonexistent breeze.<p>

Hiro was busy tinkering with his latest creation, something that Tadashi knew had to do with time reversal. His younger brother had an inkling that he would be able to invent a machine that would shift the space time continuum by creating a rift in the fabric and reverting the bodies particles so that they would fit to inhibit the time that was pre-set. In short, Hiro thought he was on his way to a ground-breaking invention.

The mechanics of it all interested him, but a time reversal was a long eluded allusion of an invention in the tech community, something akin to the Loch Ness monster or a yeti – always talked about but never to be seen in the light of day.

So, it was with great amusement that he observed Hiro try to get the calibrations of the time ray perfectly, something that had been frustrating his brother for the better part of the morning.

"Did my measurements work?" GoGo asked, voice tinged with impatience as she watched Hiro. The petite  
>Asian girl was staring intently, willing to see if her ideas had helped. She chewed her gum loudly, a sign that she was anxious. Tadashi gave her an easy grin, adjusting the brim of his cap.<p>

"Patience, GoGo. He just started five minutes ago."

"Thought he was some sort of super genius," she snorted.

"Super genius - yes," Hiro said, never taking his eyes off the ray gun. "Mega genius - questionable."

Baymax, the inflatable nurse bot that Tadashi had invented a year ago was staring at his little brother with the same intent gaze that GoGo was fixing him, head tilted to the side and barely blinking. Tadashi knew that the robot loved to watch them work, even if he had always replied breezily that he preferred to be there in case of any emergencies.

Fred and Wasabi both were engrossed in the latest video game that Tadashi had bought for his brother, the sound muted as Hiro didn't want any distractions.

Honey was in the corner with her phone, avidly texting and didn't look up as she said, "Oh, give him some space, guys, he can't work if you're pressuring him-"

"Yes!" Hiro exclaimed, lifting the simple ray gun in triumph.

"You did it?" Tadashi asked, genuinely surprised.

Hiro tested the gun by aiming it at the wall, fixing the settings and pulling the trigger. He watched a sharp green ray of light bounce off the wall, not leaving a dent. The temporary light show was over before it even started, leaving the young inventor scratching his head.

"What the flipping hot wings was that?"

Tadashi stood up and took the gun from his younger brother's hands. "Hmm, let's see." His observations made quick work of the different compositions of the gun before noticing that in his excitement, Hiro had forgotten to tighten the screw near the time calibrator.

"Here-" He took a screwdriver and did it for him, handing back the ray gun.

Hiro tested it in his hands and adjusted the knob for the time settings, pointing it at the wall again. He pulled the trigger and this time, the green ray rocketed off the wall, causing a ruckus of fallen equipment in the process.

Tadashi ducked from a beam that nearly collided into his head, diving down to the ground to avoid it. He could hear Honey shriek and the collective gasps from Fred and Wasabi.

"No-"

"What the-!"

"Hiro!"

The scuffle seemed to have settled, the air filled with the remnants of dust from the ceiling that the rays had disturbed. Tadashi glanced up, the lab in a wreck with strewn papers and overturned machines. Only Baymax was left in the centre, blinking slowly as if he did not understand what had just happened.

"Hiro?" Tadashi called out, heart thumping unevenly in his chest. "Guys?"

Nobody answered him and he started to panic.

He stood up and pushed himself out from the mess of Hiro's files. A sniffling sound stole his attention and he quickly ran to the source.

The young man pushed past the mess, eyebrows shooting high up in surprise when he noticed the bundle of clothes quivering. It was his brother's hoodie and red shirt. He pushed the clothes away, stunned to find a baby in the heart of the mess.

Upon closer inspection, he noted that it _was_ Hiro, the same brown eyes staring at him up in fear.

"Hiro?" He stated in disbelief. "What-"

Another cry caught his attention and he bundled his brother up in his hoodie and walked towards it.

This time, it was a white shirt with a cropped leather jacket. Tadashi dreaded the thought of what was underneath those clothes, as strange as that might have sound.

He pulled the jacket up and saw a small child, fists bundled together looking on the verge of crying.

"What h-happened?" a miniature version of Leiko asked, small body trembling under her too big clothes.

"GoGo!" he said in obvious relief. "Don't worry, you'll be fine-"

"Tadashi, that you?" He had never been so relieved in all his life to hear Fred's voice.

"Fred!" he exclaimed, picking GoGo up and shifting her into his other arm. "Where are you?"

The couch flipped up and Fred came into view, still his normal self but looking considerably spooked.

"Whoa, what's with the kids?"

"You tell me," Tadashi countered, handing a child GoGo over to Fred. The little girl shifted and didn't want to get into the other boy's arms, her chubby cheeks frowning but a soothing touch on her shoulder from Fred changed her mind and she let herself be placed in his arms.

The comic nerd's face broke out in a grin. "Aww, GoGo really was adorable when she was younger." The child started crying in response and Fred's grin turned into one of horror. "What... no, no, no... how do I stop it from crying?"

Tadashi was about to combust from the ludicrosity of this situation and he didn't need Fred freaking out right now to add to the list of problems.

Hiro started whimpering in his arms and Tadashi shushed him, whispering, "Don't worry, we'll fix this."

"Guys, is everyone okay?"

"We're here, Honey!" Fred called out, GoGo squirming in his arms and managing to twist herself and ending up upside down.

"Fred!" Tadashi barked. "That's not how you hold a kid!"

The other male looked towards his friend, noted Tadashi's hand positions and copied him, re-positioning the kid.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Guys, what the heck just happened... whose kids are those?" the blonde girl said in obvious confusion as she gaped at Tadashi and Fred.

"Brace yourself, but... they're Hiro and GoGo."

Honey's eyes widened as she took in the situation. "Hiro's ray gun!" she exclaimed, face breaking out into a horrified expression. "It turned them into-"

A loud cry interrupted her and she turned to the couch where the sound was coming from.

She didn't stop to assess the situation, diving towards the couch and pulling up the cushions to find a green shirt and trousers with a shaking bundle underneath.

"Oh, no, Wasabi..."

She picked the crying child up and rocked it gently. Wasabi had a fist in his mouth, tears streaming down his face and Honey tried to sooth him by patting his considerably tinier dreadlocks gently. "Guys, what in the name of holy hydrogen is going on?"

Tadashi noted that only Hiro, GoGo and Wasabi were affected by the ray gun and that meant the three of them were left as the only adults in this situation. This wasn't good. Not. At. All.

"Baymax," he said in a groan.

The robot that had remained silent throughout the whole exchange looked up at the mention of his name. "Yes, Tadashi?"

"Scan all the young children to see if they're okay."

Baymax did as he was told, head moving to scan them. He started with Hiro, then GoGo and later Wasabi.

"Well?" Tadashi asked impatiently.

"My senses indicate that the young are well and healthy, with the adrenal cortisol rates at a higher level than normal but their heart beats are significantly calming down. Diagnosis: Healthy but a little shocked." The robot blinked. "It is to my suggestion that you continue rocking them to calm their nerves."

The three of them did as they were told, each one shifting the kids a little uncertainly in their arms.

"Man, I've always wanted a younger sibling," Fred said wistfully while GoGo held a fistful of his shaggy blonde hair in her tight grip.

"Me too," Honey replied with a small smile.

Tadashi could only stare at them in disbelief, Hiro squirming once again in his arms. He looked down at his brother and saw how he _truly_ had been changed back into a baby; chubby cheeks, fluffy hair and pink toothless gums appearing once again.

"Guys, what are we going to do?"

Fred glanced at Honey who just shrugged. The tall blonde hesitated, eyes darting from Tadashi to Hiro behind her pink-rimmed glasses. "Do you think you can reverse the effects of Hiro's ray gun?"

Tadashi thought this over for a moment. "I could," he clarified, "but I'm going to need my brother's blueprints, codes and algorithm equations for this." All three of them stared at the messy lab, and Fred sighed.

"Guess we would have to start looking?"

Honey made a face, lifting Wasabi up. "Oh, no."

"What?" Tadashi asked in apprehension.

"I think he just let one go... in his own clothes."

Wasabi could only giggle, repeating, "Go! Go!" in his child-like voice. Tadashi would never believe he would live to see the day where his burly and tough friend would be reduced to laughing at the fact that he had pooped in his own pants.

"Eww," Fred said and Tadashi flinched.

"Do you have any extra diapers here?" Honey asked, nervously gnawing her bottom lip as she held the child at arms length.

"Yeah, 'cause we keep some in case Hiro wets his bed," Tadashi replied sarcastically.

Honey rolled her eyes and would've thrown up her hands in frustration if she weren't holding her friend. "Maybe _you_ should go and buy some kiddie stuff."

Tadashi opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut. Honey had a point.

"Can you watch over the others while Fred and I head into the nearest supermarket?"

Honey nodded, holding her free arm out and gently cradled Hiro to her side. "Hmm, you were right, Tadashi," she said in amusement. "Hiro really _is_ a hairy baby."

The baby in her arms gurgled and Honey couldn't help the wide smile that graced her face. She was a sucker for anything small and adorable; Hiro just happened to be both.

"Okay, we'll be back in a few minutes." Fred handed GoGo over to Baymax whose robotic limbs stretched with an audible hiss to hold the child.

Baymax tilted his head as he regarded the child in his arms. "What a fiesty little infant," he regarded in that clipped monotone. And it was true. Among all the other children, GoGo was the most active, kicking and pushing, trying to fight her way out of the robot's arms.

"No! Don't want big, funny white robot!"

Tadashi cracked a smile. He couldn't wait to tease the girl about her personality when she became a full fledged adult once more. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait for another twenty more years for that day.

Fred and him ascended up the stairs into the cafe with him looking around surreptitiously for Aunt Cass. His aunt seemed to be nowhere and Tadashi nearly smacked his head when he remembered that his aunt was on an excursion out of town to another restaurant for an opening ceremony and wouldn't be back in another two days.

The clicking sound of high heels could be heard coming up the stairs before Honey peeked up at them, grinning sheepishly."Psst, Freddie, could you get me a strawberry canned float from the supermarket, please? Kinda getting thirsty."

The comic book nerd gave her a serene smile and nodded, ignoring Tadashi's glare of impatience.

Honey stuck her tongue out at Tadashi. "Lighten up, mister. You're going kiddie shopping!"

"The joy," he deadpanned although his expression changed. "By the way, who's carrying the kids?"

Her mouth fell open comically and she disappeared down the stairs, squealing, "Baymax!"

Tadashi sighed, shaking his head. "May the Force save us all."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*Re-edited to correct some grammatical mistakes. <strong>**

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy this? Please take a moment to let me know what you think about this!**


	2. Dude, We're Dads

**Oh my gosh, thank you all for the amazing feedback and reviews! I read each and every one of them and appreciate all of them. And to a reviewer who asked, yes, this fic is set after the movie and is obviously an AU cause of reasons.**

* * *

><p>Baby shopping proved to be even harder than he thought. There were so many items to pick and choose from, it was almost like entering a beauty shop, asking for a simple moisturizer and getting thousands of suggestions thrown at him. And don't even get him started on all the baby clothes he was forced to get by himself because Fred had been busy in the junk food section. Tadashi swore that nobody had stared at him that much in his whole life until that moment.<p>

The young man's brow furrowed as he contemplated between odor-controlling diapers and an anti-rash one when Fred walked up to him, beaming from ear to ear.

"Look what I got for the kids," he said, waggling his eyebrows. He lifted up three rattles in different colors and janggled them merrily.

"You do know that we're trying to turn them back to normal instead of watching them grow up, right?" he asked drily.

Fred sighed. "I know, but can't we just have fun? I mean, imagine all the things we can hold over GoGo or Wasabi's head when they refuse to lend their tools."

Tadashi thought it over, a slow grin spreading on his face. "That's brilliant. Okay, add it to the shopping cart."

"Also got Honey's strawberry float."

The young inventor hummed as he went over the choice of diapers again. "Which one should we get?"

"I don't know, what do the kids like?"

"How should I know? The last time I wore diapers was seventeen years ago," Tadashi replied, giving the other boy a side-long glance. "You don't know the first thing about any of this caretaking stuff, huh?"

"Nope," Fred said, lips popping on the 'p'. "Not a single clue."

"Fine." Tadashi chose the cheaper of the two and placed it in the shopping cart, beckoning for his friend to follow.

They ended up in the brightly lit milk aisle and were momentarily stunned by the array of choices.

"Dude, you could build a fort with all these cans," Fred said in awe.

Tadashi just gritted his teeth and went to the nearest shelf. A saleswoman was on duty and for a moment, she seemed stunned from the sight of two college guys shopping for baby milk formula and, judging by their shopping cart choices, have more than one kid.

"How may I help you?" she asked in a pleasant voice although her eyes were guarded.

"Um, me and my bud here was just trying to choose some milk powder for his kid bro," Fred interjected before Tadashi could reply.

The young woman relaxed, guarded look disappearing before she lifted a pink milk packet. "This formula contains vitamins for the baby's mental growth."

"Just get us your cheapest ones," Tadashi said. He knew he sounded impatient but this was just too much. His brain still hadn't registered that he was shopping for baby formula, on a Sunday night, with his good friend slash college mascot and were about to spend about two thousand yen just on diapers alone. And they didn't even come in sizes!

The sales assistant picked up a pale blue packet and Tadashi nodded his thanks. He took an extra three more packets before they made their way to the cashier, Fred humming some unknown song under his breath. Tadashi fixed his cap and rubbed the bridge of his nose to cure the dull throbs in his head.

He wondered how Honey was handling the kids and was suddenly anxious to be back home.

Their turn to the cashier came and Fred helped him to unload all the items, the cashier sliding their items across the till with a bored ease. The amount totaled up and Tadashi nearly had a heart attack right there.

"That will be nine thousand and thirty," the pimply male cashier droned.

Crap. He was a thousand short.

"Fred, psst, do you have another thousand?" Tadashi asked in a low voice.

The comic nerd frowned and shook his head. "Sorry, left my wallet at your place, bro."

Tadashi turned back to the cashier, giving him an uncertain smile. "Hey, I'm about a thousand short so could you write down my name and number? I promise I'll pay you back by tomorrow."

"Sorry, can't do," the cashier replied in a monotone. "Either purchase everything or leave some stuff behind."

Tadashi's gaze fell to the items, trying to sort out what was important or not before a voice interrupted them.

"Here, I'll help them pay."

They both turned to find a kindly old woman handing the cashier exactly a thousand yen. She smiled at the two boys and gestured to the items. "You boys look like you needed some help and I couldn't bear the thought of your children starving!"

Wait, their children...?

"Oh, you have it mistaken," the young inventor replied hastily. "We're not together-"

"It's quite all right, dear, I won't judge," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Just take care of your kids and concentrate on being the best fathers to them. Soon, they'll be growing up right in front of your eyes."

Tadashi didn't what to say so he settled for stammering, "thank you."

They walked away from the cashier, holding full bags of baby items and Fred gave a chuckle.

"She actually thinks we're dads or something."

The other boy shook his head, trying not to laugh at their situation. "Fancy that, huh? And here I enforced the 'no kids before thirty' policy."

Fred grinned at his friend. "Ah, but how life changes, right dear?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes at his friends and would've lifted his hand up to stop him if he weren't carrying the bags. "Dude, roleplay's over. Quit it."

"Okay, babe," Fred replied cheekily. "For that, you're getting the first night shift."

~~O~~O~~

They made their way back to the cafe and Tadashi's back nearly gave out from the weight of all their shopping. Who knew milk formula would be so heavy?

The cafe was eerily quiet which would've been normal on any other day, but considering they had two toddlers and one baby in the upstairs room, it should've been much more noisier.

Tadashi made his way back up to him and Hiro's room, stunned to find Honey standing vigil over the bedside and staring down at a sleeping Wasabi and GoGo with a small smile on her face. And she had given them his bed. Typical.

"They sure fell asleep fast," he remarked. Honey turned and gave him an annoyed eye roll.

"I had to literally sing myself hoarse to get them to even settle down, and don't get me started on Hiro."

Tadashi panicked for a moment, looking around the room for his little brother.

"Where-"

"Don't worry, Baymax is taking care of him in the lab," the tall blonde reassured. "I wanted to separate him from the other kids because they were making too much noise." A guilty look overcame her. "Uh... Wasabi accidentally destroyed your car model so..."

She trailed off, gesturing to a pile of broken plastic near the foot of his shelf that he hadn't noticed it before. Tadashi honestly wanted to get angry but a part of him couldn't hold his friend on account; Wasabi wouldn't mean to destroy his very first invention in real life for no apparent reason.

Honey misinterpreted his silence for anger. "I'll get it fixed, okay? I'm sorry I didn't keep a closer eye on them but Hiro was crying and-"

"It's okay," Tadashi interrupted, "Really, it is."

At the mention of his brother, he walked back down to their basement slash lab, opening the door to find Baymax sitting on a sparse part of the floor not covered in litter. The robot was holding Hiro in his vinyl arms and was rocking him methodically, other hand cradling the back of his head.

"Hey, Baymax."

The robot looked up to him, blinking. "Hello, Tadashi. I am just here taking care of Hiro and he has been sleeping since an hour ago."

"That's great... hey, how is your battery life doing?"

Baymax took a moment to check his own vitals before replying, "only ten percent battery left."

Tadashi nodded. "Okay, why don't you hand Hiro to me and I'll take over."

The robot stood up and the older Hamada brother took his little brother out of his arms, careful not to jostle the baby awake. Baymax ambled up the stairs as silently as he could and closed the door behind him.

Tadashi sighed as he stared down at his sleeping brother. He held Hiro tightly to his chest, near his heart where his brother's breathing acted as a calming effect so that he could finally think about their situation.

He could stay up the night working on a second ray gun prototype and fixed this whole mess. If everything went according to plan, Hiro and the rest of the gang could be reverted back to their old selves before Aunt Cass would have to come back and find her house overrun by small kids.

Hiro whimpered in his arms and tossed his head back, clenching and un-clenching his tiny fists. Tadashi tried to calm him down by letting him hold onto his index finger and the baby settled down temporarily.

His brother's eyes shot open and he started whimpering again, this time much more forcefully.

"Hey, you okay, little buddy?" Tadashi asked gently as he rocked the baby back and forth.

In response Hiro started crying. Tadashi checked his brother's bottom and was surprised to find it wet through the material of his hoodie that had been turned into an impromptu diaper.

He grimaced and made his way back up, Hiro's cries echoing up the narrow space. He reached the cafe front and immediately took the diapers that he had bought, going to the bathroom to help clean his brother up.

Hiro kicked him all the way and he resisted the urge to poke his brother. Now that would truly warrant his brother's wrath if he ever found out.

Tadashi winced as he removed the sodden hoodie and tossed it into the laundry basket, hoping that the smell of pee wouldn't transfer to the other clothes.

He wiped his brother down and quickly slipped on the diaper, nimble mind and agile fingers figuring out how to get those demonic contraptions on before Hiro could erupt in full on wailing.

His brother relaxed and Tadashi heaved a sigh of relief. He wouldn't know what to do if Hiro's cries had awakened the other kids. Honey would probably kill him and force him to sing nursery rhymes repetitively to get them back to sleep.

"You okay, bud?"

Hiro gurgled and he started crying softly. Tadashi wondered what was it now before he noticed his brother's tongue peeking out as if seeking for something.

His mum had once said that when baby started searching for something with their tongue, it meant that...

What? Did it mean that they were hungry or sleepy?

He racked his brains trying to remember, all the while tying to calm his brother's mood.

No luck. Hiro started crying again and this time, he wailed at the top of his lungs, causing Tadashi to cringe in fear that his eardrums might erupt.

"Whoa, is the little dude okay?"

"Fred," Tadashi said in relief when he saw his friend's head peeking past the door frame. "I don't know what to do. I can't decide whether he's hungry or sleepy and I'm probably half deaf by now."

Fred winced at the sound of the baby's cry but he wouldn't be deterred. "Maybe he pooped?"

"Diaper's already changed," the other boy clarified, scrubbing a hand down his face in exhaustion. "Man, I seriously hope we can fix this before I start getting premature grey hair."

The Kaiju nerd thought this over before he picked Hiro up. The little baby stopped crying for a moment, before realizing that he wasn't getting what he wanted and continued wailing.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him," Fred said, "He might be able to tell you."

"Yeah, because my brother could already talk at four months old," Tadashi deadpanned.

"Didn't he? I mean, technically speaking, he is a genius right?"

Tadashi thought it over. "Although he only learned to speak when he was five months old so no luck."

"Aww man, I really don't know then," Fred said, sounding stumped.

Hiro still continued to cry, now kicking his tiny feet in what appeared to be in frustration.

Tadashi took him from Fred. "Hey, mind if you go and switch on the coffee maker?"

"You're serving coffee to the kid?" his friend asked in apprehension. "I can tell that it'll be a horrible idea and this is coming from a guy that's horrible with children."

"It's to heat up water for the milk," Tadashi replied, exasperated.

Fred blinked before nodding sheepishly, heading back to the kitchen. Tadashi looked back to his brother and bounced him slightly, the baby's cries reduced to whimpers.

"Don't worry bro, we'll get you all fed, okay?" Tadashi said and pressed his nose to Hiro's forehead in an attempt to reassure the child. Hiro stopped crying for a moment, staring up at him with wide brown eyes full of tears.

"There, see?" he said with a grin. "Big brother will take care of you."

"Dude, the water's all boiled, pretty fast if I might say so but it's your invention and - did I interrupt a moment?"

Tadashi turned and lifted Hiro with a triumphant smirk. "Got him to calm down."

Fred's face broke into a goofy grin. "Great, cause GoGo and Wasabi just woke up from their nap saying that they're hungry."

The other boy shifted his brother in his arms and nodded. "Just tell Honey that dinner would be ready... oh, man, I would've never believed I'll ever say that."

Fred blinked for a moment, as if trying to wrap his brain around this new version of them. This new, more paternally version of them.

"Complete with a set of glasses and a bunched up newspaper, you could totally pass for a dad."

Tadashi smirked, cradling Hiro closer, patting the top of his brother's head idly.

**A/N: Cough cough - not so subtle Fredashi - cough cough. Nah, just kidding, I don't really ship them but the thought of them being mistaken as dads was too good an opportunity to pass up.**

**Tell me what you think?**


	3. Questionable Caretakers

"GoGo, get down from there!" Honey all but shrieked as she tried to pull down the rambunctious toddler from her perch on the cashier counter. She managed to grab the feisty little girl before she could place her foot on the shelf to level herself up.

"Hey!" GoGo exclaimed, looking like the epitome of indignation in her tiny purple shirt and pants that Tadashi had spent half an hour trying to pick out for her in the clothing section. "Lemme go!"

"No," Honey scolded, placing down the ladle and picking her up from under her armpits and setting the child down. GoGo stuck out her tongue petulantly, and glared at Honey, although with the college girl's height, she had to crane her neck up.

"Why can't I do that?" she demanded.

"Because you'll fall," Honey replied, shaking her head. "Go play with Wasabi or something."

Little Leiko gave a huge sigh. "He's too scared to."

Fred glanced at Honey and then Tadashi, grinning. "And why would he be?"

"I don't know," she said churlishly, "Wasabi always gets scared that I'll mess his clothes or hair."

Tadashi stole a glance to the other toddler, finding Wasabi solemnly sitting in one of the booths, fidgeting with his shirt's hem. The young inventor had no idea that his friend was just as uptight and quiet even as a child.

Before they officially met, Tadashi would always notice the burly physics genius quietly going about his work in the lab. That changed when he had an assignment with GoGo, who brought him out of his shell and introduced him to Tadashi who was friends with her first.

Tadashi told him that he admired his work and that was it; they've been friends ever since.

"How about you go and sit with Wasabi and wait for dinner?" Tadashi suggested. GoGo pouted but followed his words, running while whispering, "_vroom vroom,_" under her breath.

She tapped him on the shoulder and Wasabi flinched, as if he didn't expect her to make contact.

"Hey, wanna race around..."

Tadashi shook his head in amusement, before remembering that he was suppose to be preparing his brother's dinner. He got to it, walking to the pile of groceries he left on the counter, sifting through and picking up the milk formula packet.

He then looked for the bottles, hands elbow deep inside the bag, rummaging around. Huh, that's strange, it appeared that there wasn't-

"Fred... did you get the milk bottles like I asked?"

The comic book nerd jerked up from the pot of ramen that he had been simmering, looking panicked. "Um, no. You didn't ask."

Tadashi sighed. "I remember I did."

"Well then our memories must be wired a different way because I really didn't remember."

"Oh, Freddie," Honey said in a sigh, "What are we going to feed Hiro with?"

Fred looked guilty, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry, bro, I really didn't-"

"Maybe we could feed him with a plastic spoon and cup?" Honey suggested, shrugging her bare shoulders. "We'll improvise."

"Yeah, like how we improvised on feeding four year old toddlers instant ramen?" Tadashi didn't mean to snap at him but his patience was wearing thin. It seemed like he couldn't count on Fred to remember anything important.

He remained in stony silence, flitting to the counter and placing the milk formula in a printed cat mug from Aunt Cass' collection. Fred tightened his grip around Hiro, as if holding his brother closer would make Tadashi forget his slip up.

"Hey, man, I really am sorry-"

"Doesn't matter," Tadashi interjected, stirring the mixture and wrapping his arms around the mug, frowning at the high temperature. That wouldn't be good for the baby.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Honey bite her lower lip as her gaze went from him to Fred, as if expecting them to explode in a fight. He could hardly fault her, he was tired and wanted nothing more than for dinner to end so that he could start on the second prototype of Hiro's ray gun.

Tadashi pushed past his friend and took his brother from him. He balanced Hiro in his left arm and picked up the plastic spoon, wincing at the possibility that this may turn out real messy. Worst case scenario: his brother wouldn't want to feed and he would have to rack his brains to find a different way to get him to eat.

He gently blew the spoonful of milk to cool it down before placing it near Hiro's lips. His brother opened his mouth and Tadashi carefully dribbled the milk into his mouth. Hiro swallowed and smacked his lips, gurgling as if asking for more.

"Aww," Honey cooed, "You look so much like a papa bear."

Tadashi raised a brow at her choice of words, picking up another spoonful of milk.

"See, he's a trooper, just like you," Fred replied in his usual blunt manner. "Little dude can already improvise in tough situations."

He rolled his eyes at Fred and stuck out his tongue. "Whatever."

The Kaiju fanboy grinned, as if Tadashi had explicitly forgiven him, which he wouldn't want to admit, but he did. He just couldn't stay mad at his friends for long.

Honey turned back, hair bobbing in its messy bun as she stirred the noodles. Due to none of them knowing how to cook, they decided to make the one thing that was in abundance in Cass' kitchen. Fred had suggested that they order some takeaway but that was out of the question when GoGo started grumbling about her hunger.

So, instant ramen for all of them would have to do.

"Mhm, smells yummy," Fred said as he sniffed the cooking pot.

Honey rolled her eyes. "Since Tadashi is busy feeding Hiro and I'm cooking – which is just some sort of forced thing I have to do because I'm a girl – could you spend some time with the toddlers so GoGo doesn't officially give Wasabi a heart attack?"

"Yeah, Fred," Tadashi added teasingly. "Go and show them how fun uncle Freddie can be."

The blonde guy sighed before he made his way to a squealing GoGo and a complaining Wasabi, hands held open in surrender. "Who wants to hear a joke?"

Tadashi smirked and returned his attentions back to Hiro, spooning the last of the milk and giving it to him. "There," he said, adjusting the baby. The chubby baby sighed and finally calmed down enough for his brother to readjust him again so that his chin was on Tadashi's shoulder.

"You're pretty good with this," Honey remarked, setting down some bowls and fixing him with a smile.

Tadashi shrugged as he started patting Hiro's back. "Had practice with him when I was younger. My mum thought that it would be good for a young boy to learn how to take care of his own brother."

Honey's smile turned to one of terror as she pointed at the baby. "Tadashi, I think you should get a cloth for that before-"

Hiro gave a huge burp and Tadashi felt something warm splash on his shoulder.

"-That happens," she finished lamely.

Tadashi lifted his brother and winced at the wet squelch when he detached the baby from his shoulder.

"Aww man, Hiro!"

He wiped the rest of his brother's milk-laced drool with a paper towel and proceeded to wipe the rest of it from his shoulder, all the while trying to ignore the smell.

"What happened?" Fred asked, looking back at them while Wasabi sat playing with his beanie.

"Hiro burp-puked on me," Tadashi complained, throwing the sodden tissue away. He leveled a mock glare at his brother who only blinked in response.

"You and I are going to have an honest talk one day about your puking tendencies – ick."

"I suppose he's done this before," Honey said, trying to smother her smile with the back of her hand.

He passed Hiro to Honey who took him without complain.

Thankfully Tadashi was too busy peeling off his grey cardigan to see the laughter threatening to spill from her lips. "Yeah, once when Hiro was sick with the flu and puked all his lunch over me.

"Take care of him, I need to go and throw this in the wash."

"Hurry," Honey said, cradling Hiro by the front and looking for the world like a twentieth century house wife, with her messy hair and face flushed from cooking. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Tadashi dismissed her teasing words with a wave of his hand. "Okay, I'll be down in a few more minutes once I get the smell of baby puke out of my clothes."

~~O~~O~~

"This is too spicy," GoGo complained as she sipped the gravy-like soup.

"That was the only one we had," Fred replied through a mouthful of noodles. GoGo set her chopsticks down and pouted, avoiding their gazes.

"Come on," Honey coaxed. "It's not that bad. Look, I'll even get you some extra soda, okay?"

Tadashi snorted. "Soda and ramen. Man, we sure are great caretakers."

The tall blonde rolled her eyes as she stood up to refill GoGo's almost empty cup. Unlike the small girl, Wasabi remained quiet, cautiously moving his noodles around with a precision that could rival a well-oiled factory machine.

"You okay?" Tadashi asked the younger boy. He nodded, placing his chopsticks on the rim of the bowl and adjusting in a way that would only make sense to him.

"I need to use the toilet," he said solemnly.

Tadashi nodded and gestured to the nearby bathroom. "Careful."

He watched as Wasabi ambled away, eyes swiveling to catch a sight of Baymax and Hiro on the couch, the nurse bot rocking his brother back and forth in an attempt to get him to sleep.

Tadashi watched as Hiro stared at the robot in wide-eyed fascination, reaching up to touch his vinyl face. In response, Baymax cooed softly, and if possible, his robotic features contorted into one of care and love.

He grinned at the both of them and finished up the last of his broth, walking up and placing the empty bowl in the sink. He helped to wash the extra dishes and set them to dry, turning around only to be confronted by the sight of Fred trying to cajole a frowning Leiko into eating.

"Come on, it's good for you."

"No!"

"I'll let you get some dessert if you finish," Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows conspiratorially. GoGo thought it over and gave a defeated sigh, opening her mouth so that he could spoon the rest of the noodles in.

"Hey, where's Wasabi?" Honey asked as she returned to the table with GoGo's soda.

"In the toilet," Tadashi replied. Strange, there seemed to be no sound coming from the toilet, but he wouldn't be surprised if he entered there only to find Wasabi wiping down the porcelain bowl or doing something equally neat-freakish.

The door open and he came out, wearing a spook expression.

"Everything okay, Wasabi?" Tadashi asked in amusement.

"Too much germs," he replied and shuddered.

The three college students shared a look, trying hard to keep their laughter in for the sake of their friend. If Wasabi were here in his normal, grown up form, none of them would ever dare to even sneak a poke at his tendencies – with the exception of GoGo, but that was different.

Speaking of GoGo, she was currently running around the cafe, looking as if she wanted to gain enough speed to bounce off the walls. Knowing her, Tadashi wouldn't be surprised if that was what she had wanted to do, adrenaline junkie and all that.

Honey glanced at the clock and turned to him. "What time do you think kids need to get to bed?"

Tadashi thought it over, comparing information of the biological clock of children against an adult like themselves. His classes had taught them that a child should have longer hours of sleep – ideally ten or twelve – but Wasabi and GoGo were only temporarily kids, and they might not be grateful that he had accidentally wrecked their sleeping times should they revert back to normal.

Argh, too much thinking for such a simple question!

"I don't know," he replied truthfully. "Maybe anytime they get tired, I guess?"

The blonde chemistry whiz shrugged, turning her attention back GoGo. "Honey, are you sure you wanna do that?"

The small girl looked up and gave her friend a guilty look, one foot braced on the counter to climb up again.

She lifted her foot and plopped back to the ground, turning to find another activity that would keep her entertained.

"I swear," Honey said in a tired sigh, "It's like she's on liquid energy or something."

"Well, energy can't be destroyed or created, it can only be changed so relax," Fred said, rubbing her shoulder. "She'll run out of steam soon."

Tadashi grinned at his friend's words, if only to hide the amazement he felt when Fred had remembered The First Law of Thermodynamics.

Honey gave him a small smile, and patted his hand on her shoulder before standing. "Okay, time for all the little people to get cleaned."

"Aww man, yes," Fred exhaled, "I really need a bath."

"I think she was referring to the kids, dude," Tadashi interjected.

The other boy sighed. "Oh, I had high hopes."

"Come on guys," Tadashi called to the two toddlers, "Time for a bath."

If it was possible, Wasabi actually smiled, clambering up from his seat and onto his little, chubby feet.

"Can I go first?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure sweetie," Honey replied, smiling widely. "Would you need help?"

"Help?" Fred asked, as if the word were foreign to him.

She lifted her shoulders. "He's a kid, they might fall or something." Her gaze turned to Fred unexpectedly and the blonde guy shook his head, taking a step back.

"No," he emphasized. "Look, I love the guy like a brother but I wouldn't want him to know that I bathed him... just... no."

Wasabi looked to Fred, as if noticing the palpable discomfort. "It's okay, I can do it myself," he stated and went up to Tadashi, tugging on his sleeve.

"Do you know where are the clean towels?"

Tadashi glanced uncertainly at Honey who gave him a smile of encouragement. It was strange: he may be the one having a brother, but she seemed more comfortable with kids, as if she had experience with them. Maybe she used to work with them a lot, he reasoned.

"Um, okay. What do you want me to help you with?"

"Just hold my towel, I guess," the little boy replied.

He bowed his head, brim of his SF Ninjas hat blocking out his face so that Wasabi couldn't see his uncertain expression. On one hand, this was his more than capable friend who would kick his butt six ways into the week if he found out that Tadashi even had a tiny glimpse of him. But on the other hand, this was just a kid who may not be able to wash himself and accidentally hurt himself.

The young inventor sighed. He really needed to fix the ray gun soon if he wanted to retain his sanity.

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside."

Wasabi visibly relax and with an enthusiasm Tadashi had not seen him show, bounded up the stairs and into their one bathroom.

"You better get going," Honey prompted.

"Say, if he turns back to normal and discovers that I maybe might have caught a look, do you know any concoctions that could potentially save my life?"

Her face twisted in thought. "Hmm, maybe a galvanized ring of metal separating the both of you as a barrier-"

"Great, I'll need that."

Honey couldn't help the smile that quirked her lips. "He'll understand... and Wasabi would probably be more grateful that you kept him safe instead of worrying about decency."

"Yeah... well, better me than Fred," he quipped. Fred turned around to look at the both of them at the mention of his name.

"What?" he asked, a giggling GoGo clinging to his calf as she tried to avoid Baymax's following gaze.

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Just taking a vote on who should be on permanent diaper duty... your name came up first."

His face fell. "Aww, come on! You guys!"

Honey couldn't hold back her snicker.

Fred glanced at her incredulously. "You're agreeing with him."

She had the audacity to nod. "Yup."

"Watch Hiro, okay?" Tadashi called as he made his way up the stairs.

"Sure thing Mama," Fred chirped, grinning.

The other boy ignored his jibe and concentrated on getting up there before Wasabi could trip over himself in happiness at having found a place where he could clean himself up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys have any suggestions for the shenanigans that the kids will get into, I won't mind hearing them cause it might just inspire me :)**

**Tell me what you think?**


End file.
